1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, owing to the rapid development of the electronics and information industries, products developed by these industries are becoming increasingly sophisticated. For current personal computers, in addition to efforts to realize faster and more powerful computing units and to offer a wide range of peripheral equipment to meet user needs, a key area of development in the computer industry relates to realizing a more compact size, lighter weight, and thinner profile for personal computers.
Liquid crystal displays have the advantages of high definition, small size, lightweight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption. Moreover, liquid crystal displays can be used in a wide range of applications, such as in portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and other consumer electronics products, and as a result, have become the most commonly used display configuration.
In addition, quantum dot displays are a popular and rapidly developing light-emitting technology. The principals of operation of the quantum dot display are different from those of liquid crystal displays and earlier cathode ray tube displays. Quantum dots are tiny nanocrystals and can be stimulated by electricity or light to emit different colors of light depending on the structure or size thereof. The larger the size of a quantum dot, the more is its tendency to emit blue light when stimulated, whereas the smaller the size of a quantum dot, the more is its tendency to emit red light when stimulated. Compared with the liquid crystal display and the cathode ray tube display, the quantum dot display can generate light with a higher efficiency, so as to save energy.
However, a traditional mounting method of a glass capillary for packaging nanocrystals of the quantum dot display involves adhering the glass capillary between a side of a light guide plate and a base of a light emitter of the quantum dot display using a LOCA (Liquid Optical Clear Adhesive). Because the LOCA is a liquid and therefore has a certain degree of fluidity, overflowing of the LOCA may occur to thereby adversely affect the optical performance and assembly of the quantum dot display.